This application relates generally to iterative encoder/decoder (ENDEC) systems, and more particularly to reduced complexity iterative ENDEC architecture for various communication channels.
With the current increase in computational power and the necessity for high quality communication and storage systems, there is a continued demand for high-reliability and high-performance error correction codes such as, for example, iterative codes. Well designed iterative codes are known to approach channel capacities for many communication channels. However, iterative ENDEC systems can be costly to implement, for example, by having large memory requirements or by consuming a significant numbers of cycles of processing time.